halogalaxyfandomcom-20200223-history
UNSC Weapons
UNSC Weapons XBR55 Battle Rifle: *A 60-round variant. *This version was the prototyp, which was later remodeled to suppress "walking." BR55HB Battle Rifle: *A heavy-barrel variant, also known as the "Mammoth Stopper." M392 Designated Marksman Rifle: *The DMR is the newest and most coveted weapon in the UNSC arsenal. *The 3x zoom, moderate magazine size, and rate of fire combine to fill the gap in he UNSC's armory between the Assault Rifle & Sniper Rifle. MA5B Assault Rifle: *This version of the MA5 served reliably through the majority of the Human Covenant War. *Its 60-round clip provided many Marines with comfort on the battlefield. MA5C Assault Rifle: *A more ballanced form with an increase in barrel length, slight technical changes throughout, and is more accurate than the MA5B. *The clip size is reduced to 24 rounds. MA5K Assault Rifle: *A stripped down, skeletal, carbine-like version that is less accurate, but much lighter. MA37 Assault Rifle: *The Assault Rifle's versatility has earned it high commendation from the UNSC and is included as standard0issue for infantry forces. *The Assault Rifle's effectiveness at close range, combined with its high rate of fire and ability to stun lesser Covenant species. M7 Sub-Machine Gun: *The M7 is a gas-operated, magazine-fed, noisy, and jam-prone automatic sub-machine gun. *Despite its many failings, the control and recoilfeatures are second-to-none on automatic weapons. *This, added to its psychological effect on combatants, makes it good for close combat and suppressing fire tactics, meaning that not a lot of skill is needed for it to be deadly. M7S Sub-Machine Gun: *A silenced version of the M7 SMG. *Primarily used by ODST's. M6A Magnum: *Standard issue with black polymer finish. M6B Magnum: *"Officer's model" with a smart-linked scope KFA-2 and hard chrome finish. M6C Magnum: *"Up-sized" standard issue with black polymer finish. M6C/SOCOM Automag: *Accurized, with a smart-linked scope 6E and black polymer finish. *Primarily used by ODST's. M6D Magnum: *"Up-sized," "Officer's model," with a hard chrome finish and a smart-linked scope KFA-2. M6E Magnum: *Standard issue with electroless nickel finish. M6F Magnum: *"Officer's model" with electroless nickel finish and a smart-linked scope KFA-2. M6G Magnum: *"Up-sized" standard issue with electroless nickel finish. M6H Magnum: *"Up-sized," "Officer's model" with a smart-linked scope KFA-2 and electroless nickel finish. M6I Magnum: *Select-fire variant with detachable shoulder-stock and black polymer finish. M6J/C Magnum: *Carbine variant with a 35mm barrel, detachable shoulder-stock, and electroless nickel finish. M6K Magnum: *Police "undercover" variant with a 6-round magazine capacity and black polymer finish. M68 Gauss Cannon: *Similar to the M41 Vulcan LAAG in that both are mounted on Warthogs and other vehicles, the M68 is, due to its size and capabilities, more of an anti-vehicle gun than an anti-personnel weapon. *Powered by asynchronis LIMs (Linear Induction Motors), the Cannon is able to shoot its projectiles at hypersonic speeds, tearing almost any armor to shreds. *Unprotected infantry within 66 ft (20 m) of the muzzle may suffer permanent hearing damage or loss when the weapon is fired. SRS 99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle: *The standard long-range gun of the UNSC, the S2 AM is a powerful sniping tool, effective at almost a mile (1.6 km) in range, and capable of eliminatingtargets with a single shot. *Recoil is a non-issue and its high rate of fire and reload speed counter the limited (4-rounds) ammo clip. M90 Close Assault Weapon System (CAWS) Shotgun: *The M90 is a devastating close-quarters weapon. *While heavy and featuring tremendous recoil, the M90's stopping power at close-range is second-to-none, making it a favorite amongst seasoned UNSC troopers. *Compatable with dozens of ammunition types (flechette), rifled slugs, incendiary, etc.), the M90 makes up for its few minor setbacks with unparalleled firepower. M45 Tactical Shotgun M7057 DP Flamethrower M19 SSM Rocket Launcher: M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher: M319 Grenade Launcher: M6 G/GNR Laser: H-165 FOM Target Locator: M247H HMG Machine Gun Turret: M41 Vulcan Light Anti-Air Gun: 102mm SC-HE Rocket Turret: 110mm Rotary Cannon: M301 40mm Grenade Launcher: 70mm Chain Gun: Hard Sound Rifle: Stanchion: HMG-38 Rifle: Jilan Al-Cygni's Pistol: .308 Caliber Machine Gun: Narq-Dart Pistol: Paint Pellet Gun: Intercontinental Ballistic Missile: LAU-65D/SGM-151/Missile Pod: Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (MAC Gun): AIE-486H Machine Gun Turret: M9 HE-DP Fragmentation Grenade: